


I am coming back

by Zatterson



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Amputee, Determination, Pain, Tasha is strong minded, i dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zatterson/pseuds/Zatterson
Summary: Tasha loses a leg, but she's still coming back.





	I am coming back

**Author's Note:**

> *This is a repost of a fic I made ages ago*

“Get out of there,” Patterson said. The team was in an old warehouse looking for CL-20 that Shepherd had reportedly planted there. “Get out, it’s a trap!” Patterson yelled once more through the comms. Tasha started running to the door, but tripped, her shoe caught on an old nail in the floor. Then, the building collapsed, and everything went dark.  
\----  
Reade had been staying with Zapata ever since she had lost her leg. He would wake up in the morning, go to work, come back for lunch, go back to work, come home, take her to physical therapy and basically keep her out of trouble. So far, he had thought he had been doing a pretty good job of that. Then again, he didn’t always have the best ideas.  
Tasha had been sick of her apartment since Day 1. As soon as she was strong enough to go home, she had itched to go back to work. She was gonna get there one way or another. Her daily routine had been waiting for Reade to leave the apartment, get dressed, go workout, get home in time for a shower before Reade got home, then in the afternoon, walk until it was almost time for Reade to be home. It was a great routine based upon Reade’s schedule. After almost two months of this, Tasha knew she was ready to go back to work even if the others didn’t.  
\----  
February 10 started out as any other normal day, or so Reade thought. He did what he always did: woke up, He took a shower, got ready for work, checked on Tasha, told her she couldn’t go to work, then, went to work. That’s when Tasha put her plan into action.  
\----  
Twenty minutes after Reade left, Tasha got ready to go. She showered, did her hair, put on some makeup, put on her leg, got dressed and ready to go. Right before she left, she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked so normal, it was almost as if nothing had ever happened. She fixed her hair again, then left for work.  
\----  
Patterson was the first person to see her. “Hey Tasha,” she said, obviously forgetting that she was not supposed to be there. “Hey,” She said, nonchalantly, trying to slip past the young woman without her realizing that Tasha should be at home. She wasn’t quick enough. “Wait, why are you here?” she asked, “You should be at home,” Tasha thought momentarily about lying, but decided against it. “I’m sick of my apartment,” she said, “It’s been six months since the explosion. I’m ready for this, even if you don’t think so,” Tasha made eye contact with Paterson, her face showing all determination. Patterson knew there was no sending her home. “Ok,” she said, sighing, “You can stay, just… keep out of sight of Weller. I doubt he would agree to this.” Tasha smiled. “Thanks,”  
\----  
Jane was the next to discover her. She was sitting in Patterson’s office, trying to help her figure out a tattoo when Jane came in. “Hey, Patterson, can I ask you a question,” she said, not noticing Zapata. Patterson did her best to look inconspicuous. “Sure, what’s up.” Then, Jane saw Tasha. “What are you doing here?” she asked. Tasha grimaced. “I’m sick of my apartment.” Jane looked at her, “Ok,” she said. Tasha looked at her confused. “So, we’re cool. You’re not going to tell Weller, right?” Jane nodded. “You’re clearly able to handle yourself. I see no need to tell Weller.” Tasha looked at her gratefully, “Thank you,” she said. Jane nodded. “No problem.” Patterson suddenly walked in, “So, about that question.”  
\----  
Tasha ran into Reade a little while later, trying to avoid Weller. “Excuse me,” she said, her head down, trying to get past him without him noticing it was her. It worked for a minute. “Wait, Zapata?” he asked, grabbing hold of her arm. “Hey,” she said innocently. “What are you doing here?” he asked, his eyebrows raised. “Coming to work?” she tried. “You need to go home,” Reade said. “C’mon, I’ll take you.” Stubborn Tasha took over. “No,” she said. “I’m staying here and helping you guys,” She crossed her arms and looked up at him. He looked back down at her, his partner, the one he could always trust, always rely on. He could tell she was ready to be back, both physically and mentally. “Fine,” he said. “But you have to tell Weller.” She frowned. “Soon, I promise,” She told him. He pulled her into a hug. “It’s nice to have you back,” He said.  
\----  
A little while later, they had cracked the tattoo. “I’m gonna call the team if you wanna get out of here,” Patterson said. “I think I’m gonna stay,” Tasha said. Patterson looked at her quizzically, “Are you sure?” she asked, “Weller isn’t going to be happy about this,” Tasha nodded, the familiar look of determination coming across her face.. “If I’m gonna work here, going to go back out into the field, Weller is going to have to be Ok with this.” Patterson pulled out her phone. “Ok, if you’re sure,” Tasha’s face steeled up a little more. “I’m sure,”  
\----  
Weller was on her the moment he walked into the lab. “What are you doing here?” he asked her as soon as he walked in. “I’m working,” she said cooly. Kurt glared at her, “Go home,” he said. She got up from her stool and pulled him into the hallway. “What are you doing here?” he asked fiercely. “Kurt, it has been six months -six- since the explosion. I’m ready to be back,” she told him, equally fierce. He looked at her for a moment, sizing her up. If someone hadn’t known that she had had her leg amputated, they wouldn’t have been able to tell. She looked so normal. The determination in her eyes, her normal button down shirt, her badge strapped to her waistband. He could tell that she was ready. “Fine,” he said, sighing. “You can work with us again, but if it ever gets too hard, you need to tell us,” Tasha smiled slowly. “You bet, boss,” she said. “Ok. Now, let’s get back to the team,” Tasha’s grin broadened. “Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I reposted this because I tweaked it, but the old fic somehow got messed up and I had to make a new one. Anyway, thanks for reading and I'm always open to requests.


End file.
